musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Tech N9ne
}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} | Quellen Alben = US-Charthistorie }} Tech N9ne (* 8. November 1971 in Kansas City, Missouri; eigentlich Aaron Dontes Yates) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Er verkaufte über 600.000 Alben und hält den „Kansas-City-SoundScan“-Rekord für die meisten verkauften Alben in einer Woche (20.000+). Künstlername Yates gab sich den Namen Tech N9ne im Jahr 1988. Auf die Frage, warum er sich diesen Namen gegeben habe, antwortete er: „Mein Name bedeutet Technik Nummer neun. Neun ist die Zahl der Perfektion. Eine Schwangerschaft dauert neun Monate. Eine Katze hat neun Leben. Drei plus sechs sind neun. 360 Grad (9-mal 40) sind ein kompletter Kreis. Technik Nummer neun- meine, perfekte Technik des Reimens. Darum kann man mich zusammen mit Yukmouth, C-Bo und Lynch Hung hören. Ich habe mit 2pac gearbeitet und mit Spice 1. Ich bin bei all diesen Leuten gefragt, weil ich gut abgerundet bin. Ich war sogar bei Eminem in seiner Wakeup Show. Man kann mich mit jedem erdenklichen MC hören, weil ich ganz einfach die perfekte Reim-Technik besitze. Ich bin alles in einem. Es ist wundervoll!“ Anfänge Tech N9ne begann seine Musikkarriere im Jahr 1988. In seinen frühen Jahren war er Mitglied der Gruppe „NNUTT HOWZE“, die er in späteren Texten oft erwähnte, indem er „Six, six, triple eight, forty six, ninety nine, three“ (6688846993) sang, was als SMS geschrieben NNUTT HOWZE ergab. Die Gruppe löste sich auf, nachdem sie von ihrem Label „Perspective Records“ ausgeschlossen wurde. Des Weiteren war er Mitglied der Gruppe 57th Street Rouge Dog Villains, mit der er mit der Single „Let's get Fucked Up“ einigen Erfolg hatte. Strange Music Strange Music ist ein Musik-Label, welches von Tech N9ne zusammen mit Travis O'Guin geleitet wird. Es wurde 2002 gegründet. Unter diesem Label veröffentlichte er elf Alben: Absolute Power, Anghellic: Reparation, Vintage Tech , Everready: The Religion, Misery Loves Kompany, Killer, Sickology 101, K.O.D., The Lost Scripts Of K.O.D. ,The Gates Mixed Plate und Seepage. Das Label hat aber auch diverse andere Künstler unter Vertrag, wie Kutt Kalhoun,Skatterman & Snug Brim, Krizz Kaliko, Big Scoob, Jay Rock, Cognito, Prozak und Brotha Lynch Hung ein Projekt zwischen Tech N9ne und Kaliko, mit dem sie in die Rock-Welt vorstoßen wollen. Auftreten in den Medien Soundtrack des Films Alpha Dog Vier seiner Lieder gehören zum Soundtrack des Films Alpha Dog - Tödliche Freundschaft. Zwei davon sind auf seinem Album „Everready: The Religion“ zu hören („Caribou Lou“ und „Night and Day“). Weiterhin enthalten sind „Slither“ von seinem Album „Absolute Power“ und „LA LA Land“ (zusammen mit Gina Cassavetes, der Tochter des Alpha Dog-Regisseurs Nick Cassavetes. Videospiele Die Lieder „Jellysickle“ und „My Wife, My Bitch, My Girl“ sind Teil des Soundtracks des Shooter-Spiels „25 To Life“. Außerdem ist eine zensierte Version seines Songs „The Beast“ im American Football- Spiel „Madden NFL 2006“ zu finden. Der Song „Everybody Move“ ist in dem Rennspiel „MidnightClub Los Angeles“ zu finden. Fernsehen 2007 war Tech N9ne in der MTV-Show „I'm from Rolling Stone“ zu sehen. Falls MTV eine Zweite Staffel der Wrestling-Sendung „Wrestling Society X“ drehen sollte, würde Tech N9ne daran teilnehmen. Diskografie * 1999: „The Calm before the Storm“ * 2000: „The Worst“ * 2001: „The Worst: 2K Edition“ * 2001: „Anghellic“ * 2002: „Celcius“ * 2002: „Absolute Power“ (Gold) * 2003: „Anghellic: Reparation“ * 2005: „Vintage Tech“ * 2006: „Everready: The Religion“ * 2007: „Tech N9ne Collabos: Misery Loves Kompany“ * 2008: „Tech N9ne presents Krizz Kaliko: Vitiligo“ * 2008: „Killer“ * 2009: „Sickology 101“ * 2009: „K.O.D.“ * 2009: „Tech N9ne presents Big Scoob: Monsterifik“ * 2010: „The Lost Scripts Of K.O.D.“ * 2010: „The Gates Mixed Plate“ * 2010: „The Seepage EP“ * 2011: „All 6's and 7's“ * 2011: „Amafrican Psycho“ - mit KABOSH * 2011: „Tech N9ne Collabos: Welcome To Strangeland“ * 2012: „KLUSTERFUK EP“ * 2012: „E.B.A.H. EP (Evil Brain, Angel Heart)“ * 2012: „Boiling Point EP“ * 2013: „Something Else“ * 2013: „Therapy EP“ * 2014: „Strangeulation“ Filmografie * 2003: „Das Bus“ * 2004: „T9X: The Tech N9ne Experience“ * 2006: „Jack's Law (unreleased)“ * 2007: "The Psychumentary" Quellen Dies ist eine freie Übersetzung des englischsprachigen Wikipedia-Artikels namens Tech N9ne. Der Autor dieses Artikels gab folgende Internetseiten als Quellen an: * http://www.lawrence.com/news/2003/dec/22/the_belly/ * Tech N9ne-Homepage * http://music.ign.com/articles/755/755004p1.html * http://nos-energy.npage.de/therealtechn9ne_51499788.html * http://nos-energy.npage.de/startseite_53515788.html }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Mann en:Tech N9ne Kategorie:Alle Artikel